


The Sum of Us (Mostly Calculated by Everybody Else) [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Series: Two Coffees One Black One with Sugar Please podfics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to come out. More or less. Not that he's gay or anything. He's just bumming his flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sum of Us (Mostly Calculated by Everybody Else) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sum of Us (Mostly Calculated by Everybody Else)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394956) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



This is a recording of the fourth and final part of Linpatootie's Two Coffees One Black One with Sugar Please series. The file is in mp3 format, but if you'd prefer something else, just let me know! Thank you!

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ls9n1zsjy6etwns/The%20Sum%20of%20Us%20%28Mostly%20Calculated%20by%20Everybody%20Else%29.mp3?v=0mwng)


End file.
